


The Wonderful Thing About Arthurs

by slightlytookish



Category: Merlin (BBC)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-19
Updated: 2010-06-19
Packaged: 2017-10-10 04:40:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/95589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slightlytookish/pseuds/slightlytookish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur liked to pounce.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wonderful Thing About Arthurs

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the following kinkme_merlin prompt: "Arthur pounces on Merlin at every corner. Merlin acts put-upon but secretly enjoys being pounced on (and makes opportunities for it to happen)." The title comes from "The Tigger Song."

Arthur liked to pounce.

In the beginning he did it to irritate Merlin. Arthur would spy him trudging through the corridor, his arms weighed down with heavy armour, and he would jump out from an alcove with a shout. His arms would wrap around Merlin's waist and he'd tug him backwards so that Merlin would startle and stumble and the armour would clatter noisily to the ground.

"You screamed like a little girl, _Mer_lin," Arthur would say afterwards, laughing at him as he brushed himself off. "Make sure my armour isn't scratched or dented. And don't forget to polish my sword!" And then he would leave, leave Merlin alone in the corridor, crouching to collect the scattered pieces of armour as he darkly imagined putting a dent in Arthur's helmet that was so deep he wouldn't be able to squeeze it on his enormous, arrogant head.

But that was in the beginning. Over time his pounces grew more friendly. And over time, Merlin secretly began to enjoy them.

Arthur continued to pounce on him at every opportunity but he no longer pounced when Merlin was carrying trays of food or overstuffed laundry baskets. No, now Arthur pounced when Merlin's hands were empty, and accompanied each pounce with a fond smile, a quick ruffle of his hair, or a friendly pat on the back. And little by little, Merlin grew to appreciate them in a strange way. He began to lean into Arthur's touches a little more, though he still complained loudly and pulled faces. He began to look forward to these odd embraces of theirs, these quick stolen moments of not-cuddling (for Arthur surely would have denied doing such a thing).

Merlin began to plan for Arthur's pounces. Deserted corridors provided the best opportunity for a good pounce, so he made sure to stay away from the crowds whilst he went about his chores. The happy bounce in his step was never happier than when he stumbled upon an empty hallway, as he did one afternoon just outside of Arthur's rooms.

Merlin grinned to himself, preparing for a pounce as he walked along. He casually glanced out of the corner of his eye, saw the dark shape lurking in an open doorway, and had a moment to steel himself before he felt a warm and heavy weight at his back and strong arms gripping him about the middle.

He staggered a little under the extra weight, which only made Arthur hold him more tightly and more securely. "Ow," he said, feigning annoyance but secretly enjoying the feel of Arthur surrounding him. "Are you done yet? Let me go, you prat."

"So sorry to bother you, Merlin," he said, not sounding sorry at all and certainly not letting him go. Merlin felt the curl of Arthur's smile pressing against the sensitive skin of his neck, and he couldn't hold back a sudden pleased shiver.

At that Arthur did let him go. Merlin felt a twinge of disappointment as he twisted away and turned around to look at him. He was expecting to see a smirk or a look of irritation but was surprised by the uncharacteristically abashed expression on Arthur's face.

"Sorry," he said again, sounding sincere this time. Arthur looked as though he wanted to say more, but he clamped his lips shut and glanced away, focusing at some point over Merlin's shoulder. He folded his arms across his chest and looked so uncertain and unhappy that Merlin decided that _that_ simply wouldn't do at all, and pounced on him.

Arthur stumbled, caught by surprise, and barely got his arms around Merlin's waist before they were colliding into the wall. Merlin paused then, suddenly feeling out of breath, and took in the flush on Arthur's cheeks and the glimmer of hope in his eyes before he leaned in and kissed him soundly.

"I suppose that means you didn't really mind?" Arthur said some time later, when they decided to come up for air.

Merlin smiled. "You can pounce on me any time," he said, and leaned in for another kiss.


End file.
